


An Empire For Two

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Phan - Freeform, tiny bit of angst of you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan sit's down and tries to film a video after not having done so in months. He has a bit of a breakdown but luckily Phil is there to comfort him.





	An Empire For Two

Dan sat down on his bed, centering himself so he could be seen by the camera in front of him. 

“Are you sure about this, you know you don’t have to,” Phil said from behind the camera.

His heart was racing and perspiration dripped off his curls. “Yeah I’m sure,” he said, his voice wavering slightly.

Phil stepped out from his spot behind the camera and sat down on the bed next to him.

“You really don’t have to do this Dan. I don’t mind our joint videos and you know the fans love them,” he said, resting his hand on Dan’s knee.

 

To say Dan was grateful for his boyfriend would be an understatement. He had been Dan’s rock the last ten months. The only thing that got him through the tour and sometimes he was the only thing that kept Dan going. Even though his depression was a lot better then it had been a few years ago, he still had his bad days. Instead of complaining that Dan was a burden, Phil would rub circles on his back, quietly humming and pressing kisses onto his forehead, reassuring him everything would be ok. He would make Dan special treats on his bad days -knowing Dan wouldn’t eat more than a bit- just because he could and because he wanted to make Dan feel better. Never once after all these years did Phil ever complain; he took care of Dan when needed and Dan took care of him. All these years together they took care of each other without a complaint from either one of them. So really Phil had been his rock the last ten years.

 

“Maybe you should wait a few days and try filming it again then?” Phil suggested pulling Dan from his thoughts. 

“No I’m ready, its been ten months and they’ve been asking when a new video is going to be posted.” 

Not realizing he had begun shaking, he attempted to turn the camera on, but because of his shaking hands, knocked the whole tripod over instead.

That was it that is all it took for Dan to began sobbing. 

Instantly Phil slid over and pulled Dan into his chest. “Shh is ok,” he whispered into Dan’s curls. 

Sobs wrecked through Dan’s body as he clung harder to Phil. He was getting Phil’s shirt all wet but Phil acted like he hadn’t even noticed. 

 

Here Phil was, once again comforting him, keeping him grounded. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of it?” he sobbed directly into Phil’s chest.

The hand that had been rubbing circles into his lower back stopped. “What do you mean?” he asked in a whisper, barely audible over Dan’s continued sobs.

 

Dan managed to stop crying to an extent that he could talk. “Don’t you ever get tired of taking care of me?” he asked this time, knowing Phil could understand him.

 

“Hey, where is this coming from?” Phil questioned, pulling away to look at him.

 

Dan shrugged his shoulders and attempted to nestle himself back into the crook of Phil’s neck.

 

“Hey hold on.” Phil stopped him. “Now what's this all about,” he questioned him again.

He sobs had tapered off by now so he was able to talk; “You're always taking care of me. You’re the one holding everything on your shoulders.”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

 

Dan sighed, clearly he wasn’t getting out of this conversation.

“Well, when you're not taking care of me on my “bad days” you're the one making videos for your channel and you do most of the editing for the gaming videos as well,” he said, eyes looking away from Phil’s.

 

What Phil said next surprised him, “So.” He’s half expected Phil to agree with him, tell him how worthless he was. He knew Phil wouldn't say those things but his brain was not in a good place at the moment.

 

“So I’m putting everything on you.” His eyes still cast at the ground.

 

Phil began chuckling, “Dan, you don’t put everything on me. We have just spent the last six months on tour and during that time not only did you meet hundreds to thousands of fans every day but you put on one sometimes two excellent shows a day. As well as it was you who kept us on track when it came to filming the gaming videos. And on top of all of that, you spent months editing the trailer.”

 

Dan looked at him surprised, “It didn’t seem like that much while I was doing it.” 

“Well just because it didn’t seem like it doesn't mean you haven't been working just as hard as me the last year. So what you haven't posted a main channel video, it’s not like we haven't been busy.” he chuckled. 

 

Dan’s tone fell again. “What about all those days you had to take care of me when I couldn’t get out of bed,” he questioned.

 

The smile fell from Phil’s lips. “Dan, of course, I take care of you, I love you and your the most important person to me.”

 

Dan lunged at Phil and wrapped his arms around him once more. “I love you so much Phil,” he said beginning to cry again.

 

Eventually, his sobs stopped and they just sat there clinging to each other.

“I love you so much, Dan. More than anything in this world.”

 

“Even more then buffy?” Dan asked clearly feeling a bit better.

 

This time Phil laughed. “Of course I love you more then buffy you idiot,” he said fondly.

 

Dan sighed, “What if I’m never ready to make videos again?” he asked quietly.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. And if you decided Youtube doesn't make you happy anymore then you don’t have to do it.” Phil said definitely.

 

“But what would we do for money? I know we have-”

 

Phil cut him off, “That doesn't matter, your mental health and happiness are more important than any of that. But really it shouldn’t be a problem, we’ve saved most of our money over the last several years and plus I’m still happy doing Youtube so we would still get money from that.” Phil smiled at him. 

 

“Your literally the best person in the world,” Dan said, smiling at him.

“I think you have me confused with someone else,” Phil said, kissing him on the nose.

 

Dan giggled and pulled away, a serious look on his face, “Seriously Phil, you’re amazing and I love you so much.”

 

“Well that is why they call me amazingphil,” he smiled brightly. “And I love you too Dan, more than anything in the whole universe.”

 

Dan smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, no urgency, just the two of them showing their emotions and love for each other.

 

After a few moments, Phil pulled away, “So do you want to try and film the video again or would you like to go watch some anime?” he asked. 

 

Without any hesitation, “Can we have hot chocolate?” he asked.

“Of course,” Phil chuckled.

 

He wasn’t going to be filming a video today and that was ok, he’d try again tomorrow. But knowing he had Phil by his side is what made him truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and tell me what you think at glitterrhowell on tumblr!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
